


Home is you

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: When Carlos gets hurt on the job days before Christmas, TK is there to make sure his boyfriend is cared for. Along the way realizing how much they mean to each other.*“You’re my home,” he breathes out, giving voice to his thoughts.Carlos takes a breath of his own, his eyes shining with unshed tears themselves. “You’re my home too, TK,” he says with soft conviction.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 25
Kudos: 249
Collections: Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange





	Home is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantbanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/gifts).



> For my Tarlos secret santa, the lovely Jillian. 
> 
> You asked for hurt/comfort-anything goes, I hope this meets what you wanted and it makes you smile. You are one of the sweetest people I've had the pleasure to meet in this fandom and it made me so happy to write for you. Happy Holidays, dear 💗

TK is in his father’s office, helping him finish his paperwork for the day when Michelle Blake walks in with a serious look on her face.

“Did Carlos call you yet?” she asks him, her blue eyes focused on him as she absently waves in his father’s direction when he greets her happily.

“No?” he answers questioningly, going on alert as he picks up the severity in Michelle’s voice. “Should he?” he continues, pulling out his phone to check if he has any missed messages from his boyfriend.

Michelle exhales deeply, obviously exasperated as she mutters Carlos’ name.

“Your boyfriend is at the hospital with a broken foot,” she tells them, raising her hands, silently asking him for calm when he shoots out of the chair he’s in.

“ _What!_ ” he exclaims, his heart racing as he shares an alarmed look with his dad, now also standing in concern.

“Calm down, TK,” Owen says in that commanding but soothing voice of his. Turning towards their coworker, he asks. “What happened to Carlos?”

His dad raises an eyebrow when Michelle rolls her eyes before answering.

“ _Officer Reyes_ thought it would be smart to chase a robbery suspect to the roof of an apartment building,” she starts to recount the information, her aggravation with Carlos evident. “And then in an even _smarter_ move, when the suspect jumped from one building to another, Carlos _followed_.”

“I’m sorry,” TK cuts in incredulously, blood rushing to his ear so fast he feels light-headed. “Did you just say my boyfriend _jumped_ off a roof?”

Michelle nods, rolling her eyes once more. “For someone so smart, he has his stupid moments. He landed wrong and broke his foot. Luckily, his partner came up through the other building and caught the perp,” she continues with a twitch of her lips. “He won’t be living that one down for a while.”

TK shakes his head, still in disbelief. He pulls his phone out again, tapping his free hand against his thigh as he holds the device to his ear. “He’s not picking up,” he says, frustrated after the call goes to voicemail.

“He might be in x-rays,” Michelle reasons, her expression going soft as she looks at him. “His partner called me because I’m his emergency contact, but she said he’s okay, just pissed about getting hurt, probably also embarrassed.”

TK exhales loudly, still wound up. He knows Michelle is trying to reassure him, but he knows he won’t calm down until he has Carlos in front of him, and he can see for himself that he’s okay. “I need to go see him,” he says, turning towards his father.

Owen nods understandingly, already reaching for his jacket. “I’ll drive.”

“Dad – “ TK starts to protest; he’d been helping his dad in the first place because he knew the man was tired from their hectic shift and wanted to go home; the last few rounds of chemo had been rougher than most, tiring him out more than usual. “You should go home and rest.”

“Do you really think I’m going to rest while your boyfriend is in the hospital, and you’re worried over him, kid?” his dad asks him as he shakes his head. “Go get your stuff, and I’ll meet you in the car.”

TK lets out a steadying breath, deep down relieved to have his father at his side. “Thanks, dad,” he says softly, getting a caring smile in return. He turns towards Michelle and finds her looking at him with a similar expression. “Thanks to you too, Michelle,” he tells her, grateful for the information she’s provided.

Michelle nods back at him, reaching out to touch his arm when he reaches the entrance where she stands. “Carlos is fine, TK. I promise,” she assures him once more.

TK huffs out a breath. “That remains to be seen,” he tells her, getting a raised eyebrow in return at his tone. “He still has to deal with _me_ , and believe me, we’re going to have a long talk about jumping off buildings and then not calling his boyfriend when he breaks body parts.”

❄❄❄

By the time he and his father have arrived at St. David’s Medical Center, TK feels like he’s calmed down – not that you can tell by the side-eyes his dad keeps giving him.

“Promise you’ll behave,” Owen says as they park close to the main entrance.

“I’m an adult, dad,” TK answers, huffing as his father gives him yet another pointed look. Ignoring it, he gets out of the car and starts towards the electronic doors.

“Okay,” Owen says with the hint of a smile as he catches up, his whole expression amused and not the least bit patronizing. “But when you are worried about someone, you can be a bit – “ he trails off.

“ _Yes_?” TK asks with fake cheer, scowling at the edge even he can hear in his voice and the way it makes his father’s smile widen.

“Exactly _that_ ,” Owen outright grins. He places his hand on the back of TK’s neck, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Michelle said he was fine, TK. She wouldn’t lie.”

TK lets out a breath, his shoulders loosening as he nods in agreement. “I know,” he starts, swallowing hard. Rationally, he knows his father is right, but rational is not something TK is great at when it’s about his boyfriend being hurt. “But it’s _Carlos_ ,” he continues helplessly.

“He’s – “ TK trails off at a loss. He and Carlos have been together for months, and he still doesn’t have the right words to explain the depth of his feelings. Even the word love feels too small to describe every emotion Carlos Reyes invokes inside him. What he feels is so much more.

“I know,” his dad tells him, his eyes full of understanding as he looks at him. “Let’s go make sure he’s okay.”

TK nods silently in response, grateful for his dad and his endless support. They reach the front desk and ask for Carlos; the young nurse softens when he tells her he’s his boyfriend. She tells them what room Carlos is in, and he’s almost ready for discharge with a kind smile. It eases TK’s concern while annoying him that his boyfriend hasn’t called to tell him about his accident yet.

He starts to understand why Carlos hasn’t called him though, when he enters the examination room with his dad right behind him. On a gurney in the middle of the small room sits his boyfriend, his left foot in a cast with a light green wrapping covering it. There are scratches on his face that makes TK want to rush to his side, reach out to touch, and hope to soothe any ache he might have. TK manages to control the impulse, though, because of what Carlos is currently doing.

With his phone up to his face, TK realizes that the reason Carlos hasn’t called him yet is that he’s too busy trying to calm his mother down via Facetime.

“Mami, for the _one-hundredths time_ ,” Carlos exhales loudly, letting TK know that he’s probably not exaggerating. “ _I’m fine_ ; it was nothing.”

“Oh, so jumping from one roof to another is _nothing_?” Carlos’ mother questions. The biting sarcasm that comes through the phone makes TK wince in sympathy, even though he completely agrees with the woman he hasn’t officially met yet. “A broken foot is _nada_ , nene?”

Carlos exhales dramatically again but says nothing, giving TK time to jump in.

“Your mother is right,” he says, raising an eyebrow when Carlos startles. “A broken foot is _not_ nothing.”

“TK,” Carlos exclaims, surprised at his sudden appearance. “How did – “

“You jumped a roof,” he cuts off the beginning of Carlos’ question. The fear from earlier coming back full force. “ _Really?_ ” his voice cracking slightly. He’s not the only one that catches it. Instantly he feels his father’s hand on his shoulder, and Carlos’ face softens with tenderness and guilt.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Carlos says softly, extending the hand not holding his phone out to TK.

TK holds strong for precisely one second before he’s crossing the room to his side, wrapping his arms around Carlos’ shoulders as Carlos slips his arm around his waist.

“I’m okay,” Carlos whispers to him, his hand rubbing up and down TK’s back as he hugs him.

TK shakes his head, pulling back to look at Carlos but not step out of his hold. “Broken bones are not okay, Carlos Reyes.”

Carlos opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by his mother.

“Finally, someone with some sense in the room.”

TK feels his eyes widen. He’d forgotten for a moment that it wasn’t just his father witnessing this, but also Carlos’ mom.

He couldn’t have predicted that this would be their first meeting. Taking a breath, he turns in Carlos’ hold and looks at the phone he lifts once more.

“Hello, ma’am, I’m TK,” he introduces himself to the most important woman in his boyfriend’s life. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Carlos’ mom smiles tenderly at him through the screen. “Nice to put a face to the name, sweetheart. I’m Carlota. My son can’t stop talking about you. It’s always TK is so beautiful, TK is so amazing.”

“Mami, stop,” Carlos whines softly as he blushes, while TK smiles for the first time since finding out about his accident.

“What he failed to mention to his sisters and me, is that not only are you the beauty of the relationship, but also the brains,” she continues, ignoring Carlos’ plea or the noise of protest he makes now.

“Not fair,” Carlos frowns, pouting softly at his phone.

“You jumped off a building,” she counters sharply. “Very fair.”

TK nods quietly, ignoring the incredulous looks both Carlos and his father send his way. He’s bonding with his boyfriend’s mother right now.

“Maybe TK can keep you in one piece until I drive back from El Paso,” she continues, thinking out loud.

“Mami, _no_ ,” Carlos groans tiredly. “We already talked about this. You are not coming back from Tia Lucy’s. You and the girls just got there, and Christmas is in three days. The whole point was to spend it there.”

“That was before you broke your foot,” Carlota argues. “You were supposed to come too, remember? Now you won’t.”

TK remains silent as Carlos and his mom argue. Honestly, he’d forgotten for a moment that the holidays were around the corner. Work has kept him busy, and he already knew he wasn’t spending Christmas with Carlos since he would be out of town. He knew while he was just going to have a quiet day with his dad, Carlos had been excited about spending it with his extended family. He had even invited TK, but due to work, he couldn’t work it out.

“Who is going to help you with your foot in a cast, Carlitos?” Carlota questions him worriedly. “I don’t want you alone, mijo.”

TK looks over at his dad. He’s been quiet this far but now looks more than ready to jump in. TK does it for him instead. “He’ll stay with us, ma’am,” he quickly says before Carlos can insist that he’s fine, probably setting his mother off once more. “Right, dad?”

Owen nods, crossing the room until he’s on the other side of Carlos, smiling winningly at the phone. TK bites down on his lip at the way Carlota’s eyes widen as she takes him in.

“Hello, Mrs. Reyes,” his dad greets her. “Owen Strand, TK’s dad. It would be a pleasure to have Carlos over for the holidays. You don’t have to cut your visit with your family short.”

“ _Well_ ,” Carlota starts to say, eyebrows raised. “I see good genes run deep in the Strand family, don’t they?”

“They run just as deep in the Reyes line,” Owen answers with a widening grin that causes Carlota to let out a breathy sigh. He takes the phone from Carlos, effectively shutting them out of the conversation as he moves towards the door, chatting away with Carlota, leaving TK and Carlos alone.

“Did our parents just kind of flirt with each other?” Carlos asks him, looking bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

“Yeah, it seems so,” TK answers, surprised himself. He chuckles softly as Carlos shakes his head, confused. “A little bit.”

“I guess it’s that kind of day,” Carlos says tiredly, laying back down on the bed as he rubs at his eyes. When he pulls his hand away, he looks up at him, frowning softly at what he finds displayed on TK’s face. “I really am okay, sweetheart.”

“I’ve had my heart in my throat since I found out,” he tells him quietly. “Even when Michelle told us you were okay, I needed to see for myself. The thought of you hurt, I – “ TK pauses, taking a steadying breath when his voice catches.

Carlos looks back at him, both remorseful and with understanding. “Trust me,” he starts, reaching out he touches the spot above TK’s chest where his gunshot scar lays under his shirt. “I know the feeling.”

“I don’t like it,” TK gently scolds him before deflating. Sitting at the edge of Carlos’ bed, he reaches out to touch the few marks on his face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Carlos nods even as he leans into his touch. “Yeah, they checked to make sure I don’t have a concussion and then set my foot while the nurse gave me a lecture on being reckless,” he tells him with a wry smile.

TK opens his mouth to agree when his dad comes back into the room with a bright smile on his face.

“Good news, boys,” he says cheerfully. “Carlota has agreed to stay with the rest of the Reyes clan, as long as we keep her updated on your well-being, Carlos. I have personally promised that we’ll take good care of you and that you won’t be lonely this holiday season,” he continues, not giving either of them a chance to respond, not that TK disagrees at all. He’s going to make sure Carlos is taken care of while his foot heals. Carlos, however, stares at his dad wide-eyed. “And I ran into your doctor outside; he said your discharge papers are ready, so really all of this is perfect timing.”

Owen grins in the face of Carlos’ bewildered expression. “The nurse is bringing a wheelchair to get you out of here and a pair of crutches for the house. Any questions?”

TK stifles a smile of his own at his dad’s tone. He’s heard it enough growing up to know that while friendly, there is no arguing when he sounds like that. It’s best to just nod and accept your fate. Looking at Carlos, he notices that he’s familiar with the tone, probably from his own mother, because after letting out a resigned sigh, Carlos does just that, and nods.

“Sounds great, sir,” he answers politely. “Thank you.”

Owen’s smile grows even further, knowing he’s won. “Wonderful.”

❄❄❄

TK walks into the kitchen later into the night to find his dad taking soup containers out of take-out bags.

“Perfect timing,” he says with a smile, pointing toward the cupboard where they store the plates. “Is Carlos resting?”

TK nods absently as he grabs three bowls, setting one aside. “Yeah, the pain meds they gave him finally kicked in,” he answers with a smile of his own as he thinks of the current occupant in his bed. “He’s drooling on my good pillow right now,” he grins at his father before continuing. “I took a picture and sent it to his mother.”

“Getting on the in-laws’ good side,” Owen returns the grin. “I knew I raised you smart.”

TK rolls his eyes at the comment, causing his father to snort in response.

“Did you get some rest too?” Owen asks as he serves him some corn and leek bisque before they both sit at the kitchen island.

TK shrugs awkwardly, feeling himself blush when Owen raises an eyebrow in response. “I tried, but – ” he tries to explain, trailing off.

He should be tired; between working a hard shift and worrying on the drive over to the hospital, he should be exhausted. Looking over at the time displayed on the microwave tells him it’s almost 9:30 at night.

“ _But_?” Owen prompts him when he doesn’t offer more.

“But instead, I just watched Carlos sleep,” he admits finally, trying to scowl but failing when it makes his dad smile at him.

“Oh kid,” he says, chuckling with gentle amusement. “You got it so bad.”

“ _Dad_ ,” he can’t help but whine even as it amuses Owen further.

“ _TK_ ,” he mocks him back for a moment before his expression softens. “You’re in love,” his dad smiles when TK shrugs again.

He doesn’t deny it; he _can’t_ , not when his heart and stomach jump at the words, his whole body filling with warmth from just how much he loves Carlos. “Exactly,” Owen continues, pleased. “So you watch him sleep because you were worried about him today more than you usually are, and you just want to make sure he’s okay. It’s normal.”

TK doesn’t say anything, but then again, he doesn’t have to; the understanding in his father’s eyes is unmistakable. Instead, they eat in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the meal.

“By the way, your request to be off for the next two days have been approved,” Owen says casually as he finishes his soup.

“Huh?” TK questions confused. He hadn’t asked for days off; as a matter of fact, while watching Carlos sleep, he’d worried over the idea of Carlos being in the house alone with a broken foot while he and his dad are at the station. “I didn’t – “ he starts before shaking his head. Owen gives him another pointed look as he raises from his chair, taking his bowl over to the sink. “Dad, no, you don’t have to – “

“Already done,” he cuts him off. “Judd agreed to take your shift tomorrow, as long as you cover him for January 8th. That’s Grace’s birthday. And Marjan will take the day after that; she said you can owe her, which is frankly terrifying. They both said they want Carlos to feel better soon and that they are sure with you here he will,” Owen pauses, wrinkling his nose. “Well, that’s the clean version of what they said, but you get it.”

TK feels a wave of affection for his crew members, stronger than usual. “I already have Christmas day off,” he tries to argue again, even if half-heartedly.

“And now you have off the two days before that to take care of your partner,” Owen answers easily.

“I – “ TK tries, at a loss for words.

Owen comes back over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “The team understands how important he is. You would do the same if it was someone they loved. They volunteered because they care about both of you, TK. So take the days,” he says, smiling softly. “And take care of the man you love.”

TK nods, feeling too overwhelmed by his crew’s kindness. “Thanks, Dad,” he whispers, knowing his father has as much to do with it as his friends.

“Anytime,” he tells him. “Now, how about you start taking care of our guest by taking some soup to him? He should eat something before he takes another pill.”

“Yeah,” TK agrees, standing up with his own empty bowl. He places it in the sink and starts to serve the third bowl he laid out, pouring some of the remaining soup. He sees that his dad has already pulled out the carrying tray they have from a cupboard when he looks up. “Thanks,” he says again with a smile.

“No problem,” he says with another smile, this one a little tired, reminding TK that it’s been a long day, not just for him. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

TK nods at him, love and worry as always warring inside him. “Yeah, dad, go get some rest,” he tells him gently. The look he gets back from his father is equally as gentle before he closes the distance between them, pulling him into a hug. TK returns it, basking in the comfort his father provides like always.

When he pulls away, he sees the serious look on his dad’s face. “We’re all okay,” he tells him, proving once again how easily he reads him. “Okay?”

TK huffs out a breath but with a smile. “Okay, dad.”

“Good,” Owen teases humorously. “Now go make sure your man eats, maybe spoon feed him,” he teases with a funny wag of his eyebrows.

“He would hate that,” TK answers with a grin of his own. “Good idea.”

“That’s my boy,” Owen laughs once more as he leaves the kitchen.

TK grins as he readies the serving tray with soup, bread, and juice. He’s still smiling to himself as he walks back towards his bedroom. It only grows when he opens his door to find an adorably sleepy-looking Carlos sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes, his curls a lovely wild mess.

He blinks owlishly at him when he spots him, all but melting TK’s insides. “Fuck baby, you’re so damn cute,” he can’t help but say, grinning as Carlos scoffs.

“I have soup,” he points out the obvious as he lifts the tray in his hands to show him. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Carlos says with an easy shrug of his shoulder and a grateful smile as TK brings the tray over, placing it over his lap.

TK returns the smile, sitting down next to him; he reaches out, touching Carlos’ temple gently, pushing a soft, wild curl away from his forehead. As he lowers his hand, he finds Carlos looking back at him, his brown eyes shining with fondness.

“Any pain?” he questions, turning his head to spare a quick look at Carlos’ cast foot. He gives Carlos a look when he instantly shakes his head, not buying his answer.

“ _Fine_ ,” Carlos concedes begrudgingly. “It hurts a bit,” he says truthfully, pouting slightly for effect when TK makes a sarcastic noise.

It shouldn’t work as well as it does, but if there is one thing TK has learned to accept, it’s that he’s utterly helpless to Carlos being adorable.

“I’ll get you another pain pill after you eat your soup,” he points at the food in front of them. “Now, do you need me to feed you?”

Carlos makes a face that makes TK grin, laughing softly as Carlos picks up his spoon before TK can make good on his promise.

“So I have a surprise,” he comments as Carlos eats; he gives him a smile when Carlos looks up at him questioningly. “I’m gonna spend the next few days here with you instead of at the firehouse.”

Carlos looks at him, happy but surprised. He swallows his mouthful before speaking. “I thought you had to work until Christmas day,” he questions, remembering that they had tried to make the dates work for TK to tag along to the Reyes’ family Christmas.

“That was before you decided to take up parkour,” he says sarcastically, getting an eye roll back. “Judd and Marjan are taking my next two shifts so I can stay here with you. I’ll cover them at a later time when they need me to.”

“TK, you don’t have to change your work schedule for me,” Carlos tells him, and it’s TK’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Well, first of all, I didn’t ask them. They surprised me by volunteering because they care about both of us. They want to make sure someone is here to help you, and they know that I probably wouldn’t concentrate if I was at work and you were here by yourself, having trouble getting around,” TK explains logically; he goes for the gut punch when it looks like Carlos is ready to protest. “Besides, can you honestly tell me that if it was me, you wouldn’t find a way to take time off at work to take care of me?”

He knows he’s laying it on thick by the way Carlos instantly reacts.

“That’s different,” Carlos argues firmly. “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

TK raises an eyebrow, both warmed and amused by Carlos’ instinctual response. He’s not sure what he did to deserve this man’s love and protectiveness, but he’s so grateful for both.

“And I’m supposed to take care of you,” he answers smoothly. He picks up the now empty tray, moving it over and out of the way as he sits even closer to his boyfriend.

Taking Carlos’ face in his hands, he leans in, smiling when Carlos’ eyes flutter shut for a moment as he rests his forehead against his. “I love you,” he tells him softly, his heart skipping a beat at the joy he sees in Carlos’ beautiful brown eyes when he opens them again. TK hopes that those words coming from him will spark the same reaction for the rest of their lives.

“I love you,” Carlos says just as softly, rubbing the tip of his nose against TK’s.

“Then let me take care of you, sweetheart,” TK asks of him, earning a dramatic sigh back from Carlos. TK doesn’t buy it for a second, as Carlos’ mouth curves upward.

“I will make you watch Lifetime Christmas movies with me,” Carlos warns him with a twinkle in his eye. “You and me on the couch all day, the cheesiest movies I can find, hot chocolate and cuddles.”

“You drive such a hard bargain,” TK answers dryly, already looking forward to the picture Carlos paints.

Carlos pulls back, raising an eyebrow at him. “You say that now, but I have to warn you that the more awful the holiday movie, the better. It drives my family nuts every year,” he says with a chuckle. “They’re probably relieved to avoid it this year without me there.”

TK frowns at the comment, his heart clenching at the reminder that Carlos will miss out on his family gathering. “I’m sorry you can’t be with your family, baby,” he tells him, feeling bad for being excited for a moment about spending Christmas with him when it also meant Carlos would be away from his relatives this year. “I’m sorry you’re going to miss out on your loved ones.”

Carlos frowns back at him, a small wrinkle between his brows. “Says who?” he questions, smiling when TK looks at him, confused. “I’m not going to get to spend Christmas with my mom, sisters, and extended family this year,” Carlos continues. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not spending Christmas with family, TK.”

TK feels his breath catch at the implication of Carlos’ words. He stares at his boyfriend with wide-eyes, feeling tears prick behind them at the all-encompassing love he sees in Carlos’ expression as he smiles back at him. “Carlos,” he whispers breathlessly, a tear breaking free from all the love he feels in his heart for the man before him.

Carlos touches his face, his thumb tenderly wiping away at the tears. “ _You_ are my family, baby,” he whispers back. “I love my mom and my sisters, my aunts and cousins, and I’m going to miss them this Christmas,” he says honestly.

“But I’m going to be with the most important person in my life,” Carlos continues, tapping his finger against TK’s chest. “You are the family I hope to grow old with, the one I want to spend every holiday with for the rest of my life.”

TK swallows hard around the lump of emotion in his throat, bobbing his head up and down. “I want that too,” he tells him, his voice thick. “This holiday and all the others, forever,” he returns the bright smile Carlos gives him with a wobbly one of his own. This man is the love of his life, his family, his –

“You’re my home,” he breathes out, giving voice to his thoughts.

Carlos takes a breath of his own, his eyes shining with unshed tears themselves. “You’re my home too, TK,” he says with soft conviction. “You’re my home too.”

TK lets out a watery laugh seconds before Carlos pulls him in for an almost desperate kiss, one TK eagerly returns.

He’s not sure how they’ve gone from Carlos’ broken foot to this fundamental shift in their relationship, but as Carlos kisses him breathless, his heart all but pounding out of his chest, TK can’t deny that a change has indeed occurred.

As he gets lost in the kiss, allowing Carlos to pull him down onto the bed – mindful of his foot, TK figures they have time to figure out what it means.

Tomorrow they’ll watch movies; Carlos will lay his head on his lap while TK plays with his hair the way he knows Carlos loves. They’ll have all the hot chocolate and Lifetime movies Carlos wants. They’ll have Christmas together, along with his dad, and make sure to Facetime Carlos’ mother too. They’ll have New Years’ and every holiday that comes after that. They’ll have years of holidays – a lifetime’s worth now that they’ve decided, in the end, all that matters is that Carlos is his family, his home, and TK’s is Carlos’ too.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are always appreciated. 


End file.
